


Lucky Strike

by kinokon



Category: SHINee
Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, References to Drugs
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-18
Updated: 2016-11-18
Packaged: 2018-08-31 15:25:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8583703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinokon/pseuds/kinokon
Summary: Minho menelengkan kepala dengan gestur komikal. "Ini namanya kreatif, kau tahu? Aku juga tidak keberatan untuk memberimu dari mulut ke mulut kalau mau yang hangat."





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lanti](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=lanti).



> Lee Taemin, Choi Minho dan Kim Kibum adalah milik diri mereka sendiri.
> 
> Tidak ada keuntungan komersil yang diambil atau didapat dari fanfiksi ini.
> 
> Dibuat atas permintaan teman dengan sedikit interpretasi sendiri dari mv Tell Me What to Do. Maafkan shitty work ini.
> 
> Terima kasih sudah mampir. Kritik diterima dengan senang hati.

 

_Taemin tertawa , keberuntungannya sudah habis._

 

“Mau?” Lawan bicaranya menggeleng. Taemin mengambil satu,menyelipkan filter di bibir kemudian menyalakan sigaretnya. “Sori soal mobilmu.”  
“ _Nah_ , tak usah dipikirkan. Aku juga ingin menggantinya ngomong-ngomong.”  
Ada suara cess pelan dari minuman yang dibuka, tegukan dari sebelah Taemin lalu keletok pelan saat kaleng menyentuh beton. Taemin menyugar rambutnya, mengembuskan asap sambil menatap langit bergradasi yang semakin terang. Lelaki kurus itu menjulurkan kakinya ke pinggir bangunan, membiarkan menggantung di udara.  
“Kelihatan jelek, ya.” Kibum terkekeh sambil menyesap birnya lagi. “Mau bantu menyingkirkannya sebelum siang?”  
“Yup.” Taemin menjentikkan sigaretnya. “Mungkin bakar sedikit lagi lalu remukkan dan kita bisa mengangkutnya ke tempat rongsokan di samping gedung.”  
“Ide bagus.” Si kepala brunet itu melipat kakinya sambil menatap bangkai mobilnya yang hangus. “Ada ide sebaiknya aku beli mobil yang bagaimana?”  
“Apa saja, yang kapnya bisa dibuka lebih bagus sih. Enak untuk jalan-jalan musim panas nanti.” Pucuk sigaret dilesakkan paksa ke beton, jemari Taemin meraih pergelangan tangan Kibum sebelum membawa kaleng bir ke dekat bibir “Lagipula berempat tak butuh mobil besar.”  
Ia mendelik sambil menatap Taemin. “Ngomong-ngomong kau bisa minum pakai tanganmu sendiri, kan?”  
Kepala jelaga itu bergerak dari posisinya. “Sekarang saja, keburu ngantuk.”  
Lelaki cantik itu masih asyik mengekori Taemin menuruni tangga ketika ia mendadak dihimpit ke dinding terdekat. Di situasi normal, Kibum pasti sudah menyumpah-nyumpah karena kaget dan berkata bahwa ini lelucon yang tidak lucu. Oh, tapi ini bukan situasi normal karena Kibum memilih untuk diam saja.  
“Karena tidak bisa dimiliki, lebih baik dihilangkan saja, ’kan?” Kibum hanya tersenyum saat Taemin mengeratkan tangan di lehernya. “Iya, ‘kan?”  
“Kemari.” Alih-alih berusaha melepaskan diri lelaki itu justru merentangkan tangannya lebar-lebar. “Anak manis, kemarilah.”  
Taemin melepaskan tangannya kemudian menubruk Kibum, membenamkan wajahnya ke ceruk leher lelaki di hadapannya sambil menyumpah-nyumpah. Minho sungguh bajingan, persetan dengan normal. Kenormalan hanya menyeretnya ke neraka dengan si jalang itu.  
Ia memeluk Kibum erat-erat, membiarkan kepalanya dielus dan entah apapun yang diucapkan lelaki yang lebih tua ini untuk menenangkannya. Taemin membenci gadis itu, si jalang bajingan yang seenaknya saja merebut Minho. Lebih bagus jika Minho tidak menemukannya, biarkan saja dia mati di _gang bang_ di jalan buntu itu bangsat.  
“Taemin, Taemin, sssh.” Kibum mengelus pipinya yang lembab. ”Semuanya akan baik-baik saja, oke?”  
Lelaki kurus itu menangis semakin keras. Ini semua tidak cukup untuk membayar sakit hatinya. Harusnya hanya si jalang itu yang mati, Minho tidak perlu mengikutinya. Ia bisa mengobati kehilangan Minho seperti sebelum-sebelumnya. Si jangkung itu tidak pernah menolak pelukannya setiap malam sebelum si jalang itu datang.  
Taemin berusaha mengumpulkan napas diantara hidung yang separuh tersumbat dan dada sesak ketika bibir Kibum menempel pada miliknya. Ia tergeragap, berusaha melepaskan diri namun tangan Kibum terlanjur menghalanginya. Lelaki kurus itu mendorong bahu bidang di hadapannya, tidak bergerak, sama seperti bibir yang terus membelai miliknya dengan lembut.  
Ciuman Kibum jauh berbeda dengan Minho, tidak ada lidah yang berusaha mendobrak masuk atau gigitan yang merobek bibirnya. Hanya ada sentuhan halus di permukaan bibir yang membuat tungkai Taemin melemah. Bukan sengatan kuat yang melumpuhkan kakinya, ini terlalu intim dan ia merasa tidak pantas mendapatkannya.  
“Hhh . . . _Hyung_?” Taemin mengerjap, matanya berair. “Kenapa?”  
“Sssh,” Kibum tersenyum sambil menggosok ujung hidungnya ke milik Taemin. “Tetap bersamaku, oke?”

  
-.-.-

  
Dua lelaki itu duduk berpunggungan dengan jemari mengepit sigaret. Milik lelaki yang kurus dibiarkan terbakar sementara lelaki di belakangnya tengah mengisap miliknya sendiri, dadanya membusung sebentar sebelum kembali kempis dengan asap dari mulut. Bergulung-gulung, sebagian besar terbawa ke arah si kurus karena jendela yang dibuka lebar. Sangit dan asin.  
Abu pembakaran terjatuh di karpet, si kurus sepertinya sudah tak punya napas untuk mengisapnya lagi. Sigaret terbakar karena temannya mencucuk paksa gulungan tembakau yang dimainkan itu dengan bara dari miliknya. Si kurus sempat berpikir sang teman akan menggasak bibirnya dengan kepala sigaret yang menyala ketika mendekat. Untungnya tidak sih.  
"Kau ngantuk?"  
"Hampir." Ia menyandarkan kepala ke otot trapezius temannya. "Tunggu jakunku timbul dulu, baru bisa tidur dengan tenang."  
Temannya tergelak, kepala pirang milik si kurus ikut berguncang-guncang. "Kemari, manisku."  
Si kurus— Lee Taemin namanya— tidak suka dipanggil manis, tapi manis kedengaran jauh lebih baik daripada cantik. Jadi, ia berbalik lalu merangkak ke pangkuan temannya. Sang teman— yang dipanggilnya Minho, tanpa embel-embel hyung meski usia mereka terpaut dua tahun— menampungnya dengan sebelah tangan yang membelit pinggangnya sementara tangan lain menjepit sigaret yang tinggal setengah.  
Minho mengecup ujung rambut Taemin yang menyapu tengkuk, menyeruak sedikit lalu mengambil kulit yang ada di sana. Mungkin rasanya lucu karena ia karena terkekeh setelahnya sambil menggeret bibir ke bahu Taemin yang hanya berlapis kulit. Ia menggigit-gigit kecil kulit yang berwarna keunguan itu sambil mengeratkan lengannya.  
“Bangsat, kau mau jadi belalang sembah atau bagaimana?”  
“Ini bentuk kasih sayang, kalau orang bilang _after care_.”  
“ _After care_ , dengkulmu!” Dengus Taemin sambil mengisap sigaretnya. “ _After care_ itu saat kau menyerok spermamu keluar dariku agar tidak diare.”  
“Oh kalo begitu ini berarti _pillow talk_.”  
“Suka sukamu lah.”  
D _ingin, bangsat_. Taemin mengumpat dalam hati sambil melesakkan tubuhnya ke pelukan Minho. Mencari kehangatan lebih yang sepertinya mustahil, kecuali mereka mulai untuk ronde entah ke berapa malam ini.  
“Tae,” Gulungan asap menabrak kuping si kurus yang sekarang mulai gemetar betulan. “Kau kedinginan?”  
“Periksa mata sana, keparat!”  
Lelaki jangkung itu mematikan sigaretnya— sekaligus milik Taemin— sebelum mengambil lintingan lain dari kantong anoraknya. Selinting ganja, lumayan agar si kurus ini tidak terlalu berisik lagi. Atau minimal jika berisik bukan akan menyumpahinya.  
"Astaga, kau ini bajingan atau apa?" Si kurus mengerang ketika mencium asap wangi dari lintingan yang dibakar temannya. "Kalau kau teler lagi, akan kuinjak Minho kecilmu sampai gepeng."  
"Oh, tapi si kecil ini bisa membikinmu hamil, sayangku." Minho mendorong lelaki kurus itu hingga telentang. "Bukan buatku kok. Tenang saja."  
"Ambil selimut saja kenapa sih." Taemin mengisap lintingan itu dari tangan Minho. "Pakai kondom, bajingan."  
"Ya ya ya, nanti aku ambil dari jemuran." Ia mengidu asap tipis yang keluar lambat dari bibir Taemin. "Jangan khawatir, akan kuserok bangkai-bangkai pejuangku nanti. Lagian aku tahu kau suka tak pakai karet."

  
-.-.-

  
"Mau membunuhku?"  
"Eh? Tapi ini manis, sesuai titah rajaku."  
Taemin mengurut pelipisnya yang berkedut. "Begini ya, manis itu misalnya cokelat panas atau kopi dengan banyak gula. Bukannya minuman bersoda dingin di suhu minus tujuh yang bakal membuatku membeku."  
Minho menelengkan kepala dengan gestur komikal. "Ini namanya kreatif, kau tahu? Aku juga tidak keberatan untuk memberimu dari mulut ke mulut kalau mau yang hangat."  
"Mengerak sana di pelacuran!"  
Lelaki jangkung itu tergelak. Ia mengeluarkan segelas kopi mengepul dari balik punggungnya untuk menggantikan botol soda yang mengepul tidak berperikemanusiaan di sela tangan Taemin yang memerah. Lelaki kurus itu mendelik, menyorokkan botol di tangannya lalu merebut sumber panas kecil yang ditawarkan Minho kemudian bergerak dari depan minimarket.  
"Mau mampir ke penyewaan film? Kebetulan aku beli cemilan juga." Lelaki itu menjajari si kepala jelaga. "Atau mau langsung ke hidangan utama? Barusan aku beli rasa stroberi dan pisang."  
"Mati sana!"

  
-.-.-

  
"Ke tempat Minho lagi?"  
"Begitulah." Taemin menyender pada rak sepatu sambil mengikat bootsnya. "Oh, besok masak daging untuk makan malam ya, _Hyung_. Si bajingan tengik itu pasti merompalkanku nanti malam."  
Kibum menghela napas sambil berkacak pinggang. "Jangan menurutinya terus-terusan, nanti kau yang akan repot jika kalian berpisah."  
"Eww, kau membuatnya terdengar seperti pasangan remaja labil dimabuk cinta," si kepala lilac itu mengerut jijik. "Ini tidak seperti yang kau kira. Aku butuh lelaki dan hmm si kampret itu hanya butuh lubang."  
Kibum menggetok pelan dahi Taemin dengan spatula yang dibawanya. "Jaga bicaramu, anak muda!"  
" _Aye, aye, Sir._ "  
Taemin mengetukkan ujung-ujung bootsnya ke lantai untuk memeriksa bahwa sepatunya tidak longgar sebelum menerima kardigan tipis yang diberikan Kibum. Lelaki yang lebih tua itu mengacak pelan rambut Taemin saat ia berpamitan. Ada jeda yang sedikit lebih lama dari biasanya ketika si kurus itu membuka pintu.  
"Hati-hati di rumah." Ada sisa senyum Taemin yang bisa dilihat Kibum dari celah pintu yang nyaris tertutup. "Sayang _Hyung_ banyak-banyak."

  
-.-.-

  
Hanya dengung halus mesin pendingin ruangan dan suara gemerisik kertas yang terdengar dari kamar Minho. Ini hari kedua dari puncak musim panas dan sepertinya dua orang yang menggelepar di atas kasur itu tidak berniat untuk melakukan apapun selain bergoler. Kaleng-kaleng sisa minuman dingin dibiarkan saja di atas meja. Si empunya kamar telentang nyaris memenuhi kasur sementara tamunya menyempil di ujung sambil membuka-buka komik.  
Si jangkung penguasa kasur memutuskan untuk bergerak, mengesot sedikit ke pinggiran untuk mengganggu tamunya. Lecutan penuh emosi segera menyambut ketika tangannya beristirahat di pinggang polos si kepala lilac. Tidak heran sih, di cuaca segerah ini mana ada yang mau ditempeli.  
"Pulang saja sana, ini kan rumahku." Balas Minho main-main. "Kulitmu dingin, enak."  
"Kau tahu _hyung_ tidak bakal mengijinkanku telanjang padahal di rumah panasnya sudah seperti neraka," ia menyikut perut Minho. "Astaga, geser sedikit! Aku susah baca kalau begini."  
"Hmm, kenapa? Aku bahkan tidak keberatan kau kelayapan telanjang di rumahku."  
"Entahlah, alasannya macam-macam." Taemin mengedikkan bahu. "Bahkan katanya kalau aku nekat, dia bakal mengirimku ke suku telanjang di pedalaman."  
"Hah, memang masih ada?"  
Taemin mendengus, ia tidak menggubris pertanyaan Minho dan memilih mengikuti pertandingan pertama Hanamichi setelah menggunduli kepalanya. Pelukan di perutnya mengerat, Minho masih _ngeyel_ untuk tidak menjaga jarak. Persetanlah, lagipula siapa yang mau tarik urat di cuaca sepanas ini.  
Ia menghabiskan tiga volume komik sebelum matanya mengibarkan bendera putih, capek. Taemin berniat untuk membangunkan Minho, namun ia mendapati sepasang mata bulat itu menatapnya lekat-lekat saat berbalik. Si kurus itu terdiam sejenak dengan tangan yang berada di atas milik Minho.  
"Kupikir kau tidur."  
"Niatnya sih begitu." Minho menyandarkan dahi pada lawan bicaranya. "Tapi lebih enak bisa memeluk Taemin yang diam saja ketimbang tidur."  
"Alah, sampah."  
Si jangkung itu terkekeh sebelum menempelkan bibirnya ke milik Taemin. Sekali, dua kali, kali ketiga sudah disambut Taemin dengan lebih baik. Bukan ciuman _grasa-grusu_ yang bahkan lebih banyak melibatkan gigitan seperti biasanya. Mereka berciuman malu-malu seperti yang dilakukan sepasang remaja saat pulang sekolah.  
Jemari Taemin meremas kaos Minho pelan, membuatnya lebih dekat ke pelukan lelaki itu. Tidak ada yang berinisiatif untuk menaikkan ke level yang lebih panas. Baik Minho maupun Taemin tidak berusaha meraih lintingan ganja di meja atau pil dari bawah bantal.  
Minho mencucup bibir bawah Taemin terakhir kali sebelum memberi jeda untuk mengambil napas. Pipi lelaki di hadapannya bersemu, entah efek malu atau kepanasan. Si kurus itu mendongak, menatap Minho tanpa mengumpat. Ada sedikit senyum janggal di bibirnya.  
"Aku menyayangimu," bisik Minho tiba-tiba. "Sangat menyayangimu, Taemin."  
Senyum janggal di bibir Taemin melebar sedikit sebelum melebur dalam bibirnya. "Aku juga."

 

07.52  
18.11.16

 

 


End file.
